For you
by nudelkaetzchen
Summary: There is something going on with Doc and Lightning is determined to find out. Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Title: For you

Pairing: Doc x Lightning (a little mentioning of Lightning x Sally)

Summary: There is something going on with Doc and Lightning is determined to find out.

My second fanfic. I am sorry for all of those who are waiting for me to update on my other fanfic. I kinda lost the interest to that. But I promise I will try to continue it sometime. So have fun reading a story about my new addiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cars. Disney and Pixar does.

* * *

Lightning was very happy to say the least. It was one year ago, that he gave up his victory to help The King finish his last race. He didn't feel bad about it the slightest, but now it was great to finally win his first Piston Cup. He gladly accepted his prize and held a speech for the cameras and the fans, that were there to cheer him on.

After that he went over to his friends, who came to see him race once again as last year.

"Thanks everyone. I really appreciate all you have done for me." He said smiling and everyone cheered and congratulated him.

"Come with me kid." He then heard Doc say, and he quickly excused himself from his little crowd of friends, as the two went to a much quieter place to talk.

"I am really proud of you Rookie. You are getting better and better. And if you keep this up, you will stay the best."

Lightning went a little red at that and smiled.

"I learned a lot from you and the others. And I know now what's important. So thank you. And even if I hadn't won, I would still be happy."

"You deserve to celebrate sport. And I am not the only one who thinks so. Now go back to your group and let it loose!"

"Yeah! Great idea!" Laughed Lightning and turned around, only to stop after a few seconds.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked the other car.

"It's not my thing." He replied quietly.

Lightning, seeing something was not right turned back towards him and smiled his childlike smile.

"I think they can hold up without me for a little while. So, wanna' tell me what's bothering you old timer?"

"Nothing you should be concerned about."

"Oh come on, Doc. You know you can tell me."

"I said drop it kid!" He said in an angry tone and turned around to drive away.

Lightning looked at his retreating form with a frown on his face. Thinking it would be best to leave the other alone for now, he slowly went back to the others.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Coming back to Radiator Springs has been a great relief for everyone. They held a big party that night to celebrate Lightnings victory.

The young racecar truly appreciated this, but deep inside he was still concerned for his friend.

Sally instantly saw that something was not right. She went over to him with a questioning gaze.

"Hey Stickers! Something wrong?" She asked and she got her answer when Lightnings foul mood showed on his face.

"Nothing Sal." He said after a second, hiding behind his smile once again.

"Oh yeah, yeah. That was so convincing." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Lightning looked at her and smiled a sad smile.

Sally was a great person. They were together for a while, but later both of them realized that they were just not meant for each other. But their friendship stayed strong. And they always told the other everything.

"Wanna' talk about it?" She asked with a gentle tone.

Lightning was torn on what to do, but in the end he decided that telling Sally would be the better option.

"Alright, but not here." He said, as he looked around at all the other cars surrounding them.

She nodded and they quietly sneaked away from the crowd. After a few minutes driving they could hardly hear the music, so they stopped.

It was still for a few moments and neither one of them wanted to break the peaceful silence that surrounded them.

But after a while it was Lightning who took a deep breath and started talking.

"I think Doc hates me." He said looking in the sky.

Sally was taken aback and looked at him.

"Why would you think that Stickers? You know that's not true."

"No, no you don't understand. It was different this time. I can't quite explain it myself."

"Ok, tell me what happened!" She said determined to get behind this and reassure the other, that it was a misunderstanding.

After Lightning had told her about Docs weird behavior she again wore a questioning look.

"So you think he hates you, because he didn't tell you what's bothering him?"

"Well, yeah. I mean no. It was the way he said it and all. I haven't seen him like this since we first met. And at that time I am pretty sure we both hated the other." He said thinking back.

"So why don't you try talking with him again? I am sure it's not as bad as you make it look." Sally said with a soft reassuring voice.

"I am not so sure he wants to see me."

Sally, not giving up gently nudged him from the side.

"So you are just giving up. I thought I knew you better than that."

He looked into her eyes and smirked.

"Hey I am Lightning McQueen. The fastest racecar there is. I never give up!"

"Then what are you waiting for? Go and talk to him!"

"Yeah! I'll do that! Thanks Sal!" He said all hyped up and kissed her lightly on her cheek. Then he turned around and sped away.

Sally looked after him with a sad smile.

"I wish I could help you more." She said and made her way back to the party, where she was immediately hauled away by Flo for a girly chat.

-/-/-/-/

Meanwhile, Lightning was desperately looking for the other racecar but he had a hard time finding him with so many other cars cruising around. Since he built his racing headquarters near here, there was more business in town and it was always crowded.

It also wasn't easy to get away from all the fans who wanted to congratulate him, take pictures or ask for autographs.

But luckily he got saved, when he felt himself being pulled away from the crowd and instantly knew who it was.

"Hey there buddy!" Came the voice from somewhere behind him.

"Hey thanks for helping me out there Mater."

"No need to thank me. 'Sides, what are friends for?"

"You are right. But thanks anyway. I think it's okay now. We are far enough."

With that Mater released him and they turned to look at each other.

"Wow. What a crowd! I thought I would never get away." Said Lightning sighing in relief.

"I thought you liked 'em fans and stuff."

"Well yeah. But now I have more important things on my mind." He said smiling softly.

"Do you know where Doc is?" He then asked.

"Yah. I have seen 'im going away alone that way. He looked like he needed to do something because he was in a hurry. So I didn't stop him." Said Mater.

"Ok Thanks. I gotta go!" Said Lightning already speeding away in the direction the other pointed to earlier.

After some driving he finally found the other alone, just looking out into the nothingness. He quietly drove next to the other.

"Great view huh?"

The other jumped slightly upon hearing this, which made Lightning even more aware that something was not right. He could never sneak up on Doc before.

"Yeah." Came the curt answer.

Silence.

"Kid, if you came to ask me again. I already told you to drop it." He said after a while not looking away from the view.

"No. I understand. You have things you don't want to talk about, and I have mine. It's okay." Lightning said with a small smile. "I just wanted to see if you're alright. That's what friends do right?" He now said looking up at the other.

Doc finally tore his gaze away and looked at Lightning. He now saw the expression the other wore and it was full of hope.

"Yeah, I am okay. Thank you kid." He said in a gentle tone.

They both smiled a little.

"So how's your first victory feel like so far?"

"It's great. I mean, I always dreamed about winning a Piston Cup. But I would never be so happy if I didn't have my friends to share it with."

"I am glad that you finally see it that way. Don't you want to go back to the party? You are the one they are celebrating after all."

Lighting remembered about their last conversation going this way but now he was prepared.

"Nah, sometimes it's just good to get away from it all. Don't you agree?"

Doc nodded and again both were still for a while.

"Why did you and Sally break up?"

The question came out of nowhere and hit Lightning full on.

"Sorry. Not my place to ask."

"No, no It's okay. I just wasn't expecting that." He laughed.

"Well, to tell you the truth, we agreed to this together. It was good really and she is a wonderful person. And I really love her, but I felt that it was just not that kind of love. I told her this and she said the same thing. But we are still friends and I still love her in a way. But…it's hard to explain." He blurted out.

Doc just nodded but didn't say anything, which made Lightning even more edgy.

"I would never hurt her if that's what you're thinking about." He then added quietly hoping it wasn't so.

"I know you wouldn't." Came the reply.

"We should be getting back, it's late." He then added and Lightning realized that it became dark.

Doc turned on his headlights. "Follow me. You don't want to end up lost."

"Well I'd rather not, thanks." He said laughing and following after Doc.

But after a few meters he stopped and looked down. Doc noticing this turned around, but before he could question why the he stopped the other beat him to it.

"Do you hate me?" Asked Lightning in a voice that the other racecar never heard before.

"W-what?" he muttered confused.

"I asked: Do you hate me? Because, I understand if you do. You were a great racecar and all but you couldn't show it to anyone after your crash. And I am still here and racing around and all that and getting parties and what not. So maybe I should just stop racing…it would be better for you…and I don't want you to feel bad because of me...and" He continued blabbering, not noticing the other slowly coming closer.

Only after a while when he looked up again did he notice that they were close. Really close for that matter, and if either one of them moved a little further their lips would surely meet.

Now Lightning was always a ladies man as far as he could remember and he was pretty sure that he liked girls. But he was shocked to find out, that being so close to the other didn't repel him at all. It was kind of nice.

"Never think of giving up again! Understand?" Said Doc using that same angry voice. He then turned around and began making his way back again.

Lightning just stayed there with a hurt expression on his face, until he heard the other telling him to hurry up or he would be left there.

* * *

Hope you like it. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Second chapter. And I think I forgot to mention that this is a slash story. Sorry...most of you probably figured that out but just making sure XD. So knowing this...enjoy!

* * *

The next days in Radiator Springs went on in a blur for most of the cars in town, except for one. Lightning was really confused and sad and although all the others could see that something was not right, they could not help him. If they tried to talk to him he would just smile and play it off as if nothing was wrong. But he couldn't fool anyone.

The red racecar always tried to talk to the other but since their last talk it was impossible. Doc always had an excuse and was always busy. This of course made Lightning more angry. He didn't know what he could do, but he was determined to find out why the other behaved like this.

They still trained every day but when they talked it was always about the race. If Lightning tried to bring up the situation which was going on between them, Doc would always yell at him to stay focused.

After so many days Lightning decided that he had enough.

-/-/-/-/-/-

It was Sunday afternoon. One week after his victory in the race.

Lightning knew that Doc was in his garage doing who knows what he was busy with and decided to go in after him and really talk.

He opened the doors and was immediately greeted by the others voice to leave him alone because he was busy.

He took a deep breath.

"No." He said a little louder then he intended.

"I will not leave! Not until you tell me what's going on! I can't stand it anymore!" He now shouted upset and angry.

Doc wore a calm expression as if he knew that the other would eventually do this.

"Listen Sport, I thought we had this conversation twice already and I said to drop it."

"But how can you say that and then await from me to act as if everything would be alright, when it obviously isn't. I always had such great time with you, but now you are avoiding me and you are being distant."

"Look…" Doc tried but was immediately interrupted.

"No matter how hard I try to think about it. Nothing comes to my mind except the race last week. You told me that's not the reason. So tell me. Did I say or do something? Why are you acting this way?"

"Kid! Listen...you didn't do anything wrong. And I am really proud of you for winning. There is a different reason."

Lightning waited for the other to continue but then he saw the anguish in the others eyes which nearly made him bolt out of there. He has never seen Doc like this before, although they knew each other for a year now.

"You don't have to tell me." Whispered Lightning, looking at the floor.

"I can see that you can't tell me. And it's okay. I just don't want to lose the friendship we have."

After he said that it became still in the room.

Since Doc became Lightnings crew chief they always had things to share with each other. Be it about strategies on how to go faster, the town or how The Fabulous Hudson Hornet began his career back in the days. Those were Lightnings favorite stories.

But now the stillness that was there was just…abnormal.

"I don't want our friendship to end either Rookie. And you still need a crew chief for your upcoming races."

Here he paused.

"I am really sorry that I can't tell you. But I see that what I am doing to you with this is not helping…so I really should stop. I hope I can tell you someday. When I am ready and more importantly when you are ready to hear it."

Although Lightning didn't get to hear what was bothering the other so much, he was still relieved. He couldn't stay mad at Doc even if he wanted to after this.

So instead he just smiled. "That's good enough for me."

"So…wanna come on a drive and talk a little. I really miss the stories about the Fabulous Hudson Hornet."

They both laughed and went out, where the sun instantly warmed them up as they made their way to Willies Butte.

-/-/-/-/-/-

After their conversation everything went back to normal. Well as normal as it could get in this town.

More and more visitors came to Radiator Springs after Lightnings victory and the town was really busy. But everyone enjoyed the attention that was brought for their little town and business was going great.

The town was alive once again.

Although all the attention, Lightning tried to train every day to stay in form. Sometimes it was easier said than done with all the fans around him. He still liked to show off on camera and sign autographs, but even he had his limits. Sometimes he just wanted to be alone to think or spend some quality time with his friends.

The relationship between him and Doc could not get better and both of them were truly happy about this fact. Lightning still had to learn many things from the older racecar and one of them was to handle fans that didn't know the boundaries.

"You are getting better and better. I think maybe we need to find a harder track for you to practice on. This isn't a challenge anymore. You know every turn and curve too well."

"Yeah, well you are the chief. If you say that I am the greatest racer, then who am I to disagree."

"Don't overdo it kid."

The laughter that followed after that warmed Sallys hearth. Lightning told her about their talk and she was happy that they could solve their problem in the end.

The two racecars were on their way to Flo's for a little drink but neither one of them was prepared for the sudden onslaught of fans, that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Doc himself was a little surprised but then he pulled himself together and handled the situation quite well. He was mostly surrounded by older cars and younger boys who wanted an autograph from him.

Lightning being younger and the most popular racecar since last year was not so lucky. A dozen fan girls who just came to town to see him, were suddenly all around him screaming and touching him.

"Ladies! Please! One at a time! Ow! Hey! Where are you touching?"

Doc and Sally immediately came to help him because it was obvious that he couldn't handle the situation by himself. But it was not an easy task.

They tried getting to Lightning which was of course impossible with all the pushing and shoving. Luckily Sheriff came along just at that moment and saw the commotion.

Doc seeing him immediately shouted.

"Sheriff! A little help!"

Being a police car had its advantages and so he began to blurt his siren and almost immediately the crowd went still. Lightning, using this opportunity, quickly made his way through and over to his friends.

"You okay Stickers?" asked Sally looking him over finding a few scratch marks on his paintjob.

"Yeah! Fine, fine. Just a little shaken up, that's all." he said a little out of breath.

"If I ever see any one of you harassing anyone in this town again, every one of you is going to jail. Am I clear?" shouted Sheriff and the crowd slowly began to dissipate.

After Lightning thanked them, all four of them went to Flo's where they had their hot oil.

"That was intense." Said Lightning after drinking his oil. "I have never had something like this happening to me before. It is great to have fans but…"

"I know what you're getting at Rookie. Had the same problem back in my days."

All eyes immediately turned to him.

"You? Problem with the ladies?" Asked Sheriff smirking a little.

"Yes. I was rather handsome back then." He said also smirking. He knew it was just fun.

"You must have been." Said Lightning and everyone turned to look at him instead.

"I mean…you still are. I think. I mean…"

"Calm down Rookie." Said Doc and laughed the others joining him.

Lightning just looked at the floor a little flustered.

-/-/-/-/-/-

After a few more minutes Sally excused herself and went back to the Cozy Cone, which also became really busy and she always had a lot of paperwork to do. And after a while even Sheriff had to go and do a patrol of the city again.

It was getting late and Lightning yawned. The last few days had their toll on him so obviously he was more tired.

"You should go and get some rest. You know there's practice tomorrow and I don't want you sleeping on the track."

"Okay. That's actually a great idea." said the younger car and after he said goodbye to Doc and Flo, made his way out of the Café and went over to the Cozy Cone. Although he had his training headquarters near town he preferred sleeping here. It felt like home to him now and he didn't want to lose this feeling.

Sally saw him driving up to her and she immediately stopped with whatever she was occupied with and looked at him.

"You look tired. Turning in for the night?" She asked.

"Yeah. I just thought I'd say goodnight" He said smiling which turned into a full yawn.

They both laughed at this and with a last wave he made his way over to his cone number 1. He opened the door but as he was making his way inside, he heard someone whisper next to his cone in the darkness.

Since he didn't have any headlights, he slowly and quietly made his way behind his cone to investigate. He didn't want any fans to disturb him while he was sleeping. That would be most unpleasant.

As he neared the voices he rolled on a twig which gave a loud noise as it cracked in two. The whispers immediately stopped and Lightning knew that the cars were now looking in his general direction. He had no idea if they could actually see him but they knew he was there, so he might as well say something.

"Hello. I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just heading in for the night when I heard whispers coming from behind my cone. I would just prefer if you would find a different place so I can sleep."

Lightning became even more concerned when he heard no answer. Whoever they were they didn't want the racecar to hear their voices. Maybe he knew them but he was not staying there to find out.

"Ok. You know what? I'll just go now and ehm…leave you to your ehm…whispering." He said laughing nervously and backing away slowly.

Suddenly he heard the start of engines and he was immediately blinded by three sets of headlights. He yelped rather clumsily and backed away faster but his way was blocked by another car.

"I don't think so McQueen." Said a chilling voice behind him, which made him shake with fear.

"What do you want? And who are you?" He asked hoping that he didn't sound as afraid as he was.

He heard the cars laugh and he gulped nervously.

"We would like to introduce ourselves but that would ruin this whole thing now wouldn't it? And the answer to your first question is something you are about to find out."

Lightning really wanted to shout for help at this moment but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. He was practically shaking with fear now and his voice didn't want to cooperate.

"Let's do this already and get out of here. I don't want to be found." Said one of the cars he was facing but he couldn't make out which one.

He felt the car behind him move a little and suddenly something was poured in his eyes.

He yelped again and tried to blink a few times to get the substance out but without luck.

"The boss says thanks."

"For what?" Muttered Lightning.

"For letting him win the next race." Came the reply and then he heard all the engines start up again and the cars speeding away from his sight.

He stayed there a few second trying to calm himself when he felt a weird stinging in his eyes. He began to blink again to get the feeling to stop but it just became worse by the second. Suddenly the pain became almost unbearable and he winced while closing his eyes. Tears began to gather in his eyes to help clean the weird fluid away that didn't belong there.

He tried backing away slowly with his eyes closed but he bumped into a tree. The pain was getting worse and worse by the minute and he didn't know what to do.

A blood curling scream was heard in Radiator Springs that night which no one who was there would ever forget.

* * *

So I will end the chapter here. Hmm…what happened to Lightning? Although I think it is pretty easy to guess. XDD But then again…who knows? Well I do obviously, but you just have to wait a little while to see what's gonna happen. Until then. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three is here. Enjoy!

Also...I bought a Lightning plushie and it is just so cute. It's not really big but I love it nontheless.

Now onto the chapter!

* * *

Lightning didn't know how long he was blacked out, but the splitting headache he was feeling made him believe that it wasn't long enough. He felt something covering his eyes so he didn't even bother opening them.

The events from that night came flooding back to him and a choked sob left his lips immediately. Even the bandages around his eyes didn't help to stop the flow of tears that silently slid down his hood.

He knew that they blinded him. He remembered everything from that night but he just wished he could forget.

The pain. The horrible pain he had to go through still haunted his tired mind. He remembered screaming when it became unbearable. He wanted to die at that moment and as he thought about it even more he realized that would have been better.

He was blind. Who has heard of a blind racecar before? No one! He could not race anymore. His dreams were denied from him that night and Lightning never felt this miserable before in his life. He silently cried himself into a dreamless sleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-

The next time he woke up, he knew he wasn't alone. Someone was there with him.

"Hey Stickers. You awake?"

Sallys tired voice filled the air and he instantly knew she had not been sleeping well.

"Yeah." He said weakly trying to sound strong but failing miserably.

There was a moment of silence, where neither one of them knew how to continue on with this conversation and Lightning felt the tears gather in his eyes again. He didn't want to cry in front of her. She must have gone through a lot in these days he was out and he didn't want to add to her problems.

But Sally knew he was holding back as she drew near him and lightly kissed his cheek.

"It's okay to cry Lightning. Please don't hold back, it's not healthy." She whispered and Lightning knew he couldn't fight it anymore as the tears began to soak the cloth that was still wrapped around his eyes.

He began to sob loudly and leaned on her for support. She didn't say anything as she held him tight and patiently waited for him to release every pent up feeling.

The doors silently opened and Sally saw Doc, who was watching them both with a sad and tormented look. Lightning not hearing him come in only continued to cry loudly, his tears seemingly endless.

After some time he began to quiet down as he became tired and he only sniffled occasionally. It felt good to cry like this, he had to admit it and he was glad that only Sally was there to see him like this.

As it became still in the room, he could clearly feel that there was someone else in there and instantly knew who it was.

"Doc?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"Yeah Rookie. How are ya feelin?"

"Better, I guess." He smiled faintly. "Crying really helps a lot. Thanks Sal."

She smiled brightly and gently nudged him with her tire.

"Sally. You should go and try getting some sleep. You can't keep this up. Doctors orders." Said Doc seriously and Lightning was ready to back him up when he heard her yawn rather audibly.

"Okay. But please look after him while I'm away."

"Of course."

"Bye Lightning. Take care."

He only nodded and then she was gone.

"Kid, I am truly sorry for what happened to you and also that I wasn't able to prevent it from happening."

/Oh boy/ Thought Lightning as he sighed.

"You can't see in the future. How are you supposed to prevent it? No one knew what was going to happen that night. Don't you start to blame yourself old timer. If I can blame someone then it would be myself, for not being more careful and those who did this to me." He said in a harsh tone turning to Doc and although he couldn't hold eye contact to further prove he was right he knew the message came through to the other.

"I know. But still I should have seen something like this happening. I shouldn't have let you roam the town alone late at night."

"Doc. You blaming yourself is not gonna make things like before. You can't change what happened and you know that." The desperate tone he used was not only to convince the other but himself too.

"Yeah Kid I know." He said looking at the other more closely. "Now listen here Lightning."

Lightning gasped loudly as he heard his name coming from the other car. It almost never happened and somehow it made him feel all weird around the other all of a sudden.

"Yeah?" He asked hesitantly.

"The substance that was poured in your eyes was a slow working acid, that is why it took time for it to work properly. When we arrived it was already eating away at both of your eyes but as I cleaned them, I noticed that your left eye was more damaged than the right." Here he paused to let all that information sink in for the younger car.

"And what does that mean exactly?" Asked Lightning a little afraid of the answer.

"It means that your right eye has a slight chance of healing but I cannot say this for the other." He finished and then waited for a reaction.

Lightning couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So I will be able to see with my right eye again?"

"I can't say for sure, but the chances are good. But only time will tell."

The red racecar only nodded understanding the situation, then smiled. He had a chance to see again. Even if it was a small a chance as this, it was better than nothing.

"Thank you for helping me. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"You already did Rookie. With that smile of yours just a moment ago." This made Lightning smile again.

"Okay. But first let's do a check up, now that you're awake. I will take the bandages from your eyes and I want you to open them. Don't panic if it's dark. I know you know that you can't see, but it's different knowing than experiencing."

Lightning nodded reluctantly and let the other slowly remove the bandages.

"Okay. Take your time. There is no rush. This isn't a race."

He slowly began to open his eyes but he saw no difference from when they were closed. He tried blinking a few times but he knew it wouldn't help. He saw nothing just blackness all around him. A sigh left his lips as he turned to where he last heard Docs voice, who now was really still.

"Doc?"

"Still here kid. You are handling this great."

"Well, I did have a good crying session a little while ago."

They both laughed a little.

"Okay. Now I will test if you react to very intense light. Tell me if you see even a tad bit brighter."

Lightning knew the other was using some kind of really strong light to shine in his eyes because he could feel the heat coming from it, but he couldn't see anything different so he just shook his head silently.

Doc sighed and turned the light off, putting it away.

"How do they look like? My eyes?"

Doc turned back to the younger car and looked into his eyes once more. The eyes that were once a radiant blue were only a light grey color just staring ahead, unfocused.

"They are still beautiful as ever." Whispered Doc and heard the sharp intake of breath coming from the other.

Realizing what he just said, he cleared his throat and backed up a little. "I mean eyes are always beautiful, it doesn't matter in what shape form or color they are."

Lightning didn't say anything as he desperately tried to slow down his fast beating hearth.

"So…what happens now? Can I go out?" He then asked.

"Now we wait…and hope for the best. Yes you can if you like, but you can't go anywhere alone. It is too dangerous."

"Doc I'm fine." Said Lightning annoyed.

"No you are not. You could easily get lost or hurt yourself. And I don't think anyone would want that. Or you can stay here."

"Okay okay. I get it, you are right. I just don't want to be a burden to everyone. They have a lot to do in town and I would only hold them up."

"No one would ever consider you a burden. So stop this nonsense. Also you should know the last couple of days there were reporters around town trying to find you. We didn't tell them anything but I think they already know. A lot of cars were there when we found you. News travels fast."

"I figured as much. I can't hide forever either. And I… won't be able to race now anyway so why not tell them why that is, instead of leaving them guessing and then saying something that's incorrect." Said Lightning. His voice slightly wavered s he mentioned racing. Doc instantly noticed but didn't comment on it. He knew the feeling.

"Then let's go Rookie. The others are really worried about you and I am sure they will be happy to see you."

"Yeah. I wish I could see them too." He answered and began inching forward.

Moving turned out to be a lot harder then he first thought. Moving around in darkness, knowing you could hit something any minute, made it a really slow experience.

"Don't rush it. Nice and slow. You're doing great Sport. Be brave I will tell you which way to go. Just trust me." Doc said reassuringly as Lightning became more confident by the second as he didn't hit anything.

Doc pushed open the doors that lead outside and Lightning followed after him. He felt the sun mercilessly burning down on the earth.

"Alright, you are on the main road now. So just go on ahead, nothings in your way."

Lightning nodded as they made their way over to Flo's café, where he could already hear some of his friends talking. A nervous smile appeared on his face as they arrived and instantly everyone went still.

Suddenly he heard someone approaching. The tires didn't make much sound as they rolled over to him, so the car must have been a lighter type. He suddenly felt someone gently hugging him and all the other cars came closer too.

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Better actually. Thanks Flo." Said Lightning smiling a little wider.

All the others immediately went over to him and a few of them even gave him a hug. They joked and laughed and no one commented on Lightnings lack of vision. It was great and the young car was really grateful that they have accepted him as he was now.

After a while everyone got free oil to celebrate and Lightning drank it happily with all his friends surrounding him.

-/-/-/-/-/-

It had been two weeks since Lightning awoke and went out for the first time since he lost his vision. Every day since, he became better and better at hearing things and he could easily identify everyone from the sounds their wheels or their motors made. He could hear more clearly than ever before. He had heard about this. When someone lost his vision, his other senses would be heightened to compensate for the loss.

He felt great knowing that he was not completely useless. He still couldn't go far alone but he could live with that.

The reporters found him a while ago and now everyone knew of his condition, but it didn't matter to him as long as he had his friends to support him.

Sometimes he tried venturing outside of town only to be stopped by none other than Doc. It was like he was being watched by the other, no matter where he went. It felt good knowing that someone cared about you so much but even he had his limits.

When he heard the car approaching he sighed and stopped.

"You won't ever let me out of town will you?" He asked jokingly. It reminded him on the first days he spent here, when he really couldn't leave town.

"You know you are not ready yet. Yes, your hearing has improved but it's not enough. You need more time." Said Doc, stopping next to Lightning.

"Yeah I know. I just miss driving around."

"I understand."

Doc looked at the younger car, his eyes focusing on Lightnings own. But they did not look back at him. He suggested the other wear something over it but Lightning was not ashamed of his eyes and didn't want to hide them.

They still couldn't find the cars who were responsible for this and Lightning didn't see their faces. He told Doc and Sheriff everything he heard that night but that wasn't a big lead. But he remembered their voices clearly as day and knew, if he heard them again they would be able to catch them.

"Well it's getting late. I think I will go to bed a little earlier today." Said Lightning yawning.

Doc looked at him questioningly.

"How do you know how late it is?"

"Well…I can feel that it is getting colder so that means the sun is going down." He answered proudly and they turned around and drove back to town while Doc praised him.

-/-/-/-/-/-

The next day was the same as ever, as Lightning opened his eyes to be greeted by darkness. He was used to this by now so he made his way outside his room. Doc told him it would be better if he stayed in the room he first woke up in, because it was bigger than his cone and safer for him.

As he opened the doors and stepped out he instantly closed his eyes. He slowly opened them again and there was a faint light he could see but it was too blurry, a lot of colors mixed together.

His eyes widened at the realization that he could actually see something and he shouted for Doc.

Half of the town raced to him when they heard him shout, fearing for the worst. Doc was instantly by his side.

"What's wrong?"

"Doc…I think…I think I can see something."

* * *

And that was that. I hope you liked it.

Hmm…is it true? Could Lightning see? Or was it just his imagination. XDD

Well…till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Finally an update.

Sorry for the wait. My brother always wants to sit in front of the computer…and it's hard to update this way XDD Thank you for all the comments. I really appreciate them. ^^

Now on to the story!

* * *

"Doc…I think…I think I can see something." Said Lightning and he could hear all the gasps coming from the cars surrounding him. Doc just looked at him for a moment.

"Are you sure?" He asked in almost a whisper.

Lightning looked at him and nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I can see you, although a bit blurry and weird." He added blinking a few times.

"Alright. Let's get you back to the clinic and have a look. And you can all go back to your work." He then added a little louder so everyone could hear him.

Most of the cars went back to doing what they were before but a few stayed, much to Docs annoyance.

Lightning was too happy to really care or notice. When they made it to the clinic the two went inside and Doc shut the doors with a mutter under his breath, but Lightning of course heard him and laughed.

"Hey…that's not a pretty thing to say."

"Stop that kid." Said Doc smiling.

"I can't help it. You know I can hear when someone whispers. Or maybe you were too loud." Joked Lightning but he immediately stilled when the other came in front of him.

"Okay Rookie. Describe me exactly how you see."

"Well…I already told you that I only see blurred colors. It's not really much but it's better than black."

"Hmm…you know I told you of the healing of your right eye, but I would have never imagined that it would heal at this rate. You are something Sport." Said Doc, making the other car look away with a little smile.

"Well…thanks, but I couldn't have made it without you." Came the quiet reply.

Both of them remained still until Doc cleared his throat and made the red racecar look at him again.

"I have to make a few tests if that's okay. But they won't hurt. Only the normal routine."

Lightning nodded and Doc immediately started. He shined in his eyes, checked how his reaction was and made him follow the lamp around with his eyes. He had to do this separately with both eyes and it turned out that indeed Lightning could see with both.

"This is so great!" Shouted Lightning as they were finished. "I can't believe that I will be able to see again."

"Now hold it there." Came Docs voice.

"Listen to me Kid. I know that you feel great about this. And I don't blame you, but you must understand that there is a possibility that your eyes won't heal any more. I am not saying that it won't." He added when he saw the stricken face of the younger car. "But I think that you should know."

"You're right. I am really grateful for everything you have done. If it weren't for you…I wouldn't even have this chance of healing. So thank you. Thank you for helping me through this."

"Think nothing of it Rookie."

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lightnings condition became better and better each following day. It was a miracle that he was able to see with both of his eyes and everyone was happy for him. He had to go on a check up every day but it didn't bother him because he would get to spend time with Doc. Of course he would never admit that to the other car.

After four weeks Lightnings right eye was fully healed. He was able to see everything clearly with it. But unfortunately his left eye didn't get better. The young car was a little disappointed to find out that he would probably never be able to see any better with that eye. But after being blind he got over this quite fast and was just happy the way he was.

Every day he stayed out late and watched the sunset. That's how Doc found him one day just gazing at the sky which was already a dark reddish color.

They just stood side by side neither of them breaking the silence for a while.

"I missed this." Said Lightning suddenly his gaze still on the sky.

"I would've missed it too."

Lightning just smiled and continued. "I have been…thinking Doc."

"Thinking about what…exactly?" Asked Doc raising his eyes but the other remained silent.

This was the point where Doc knew he wasn't gonna like the answer but he waited for the other to think it over.

Lightning just sighed and turned so he was face to face with the blue car. "I want to race again."

"No." Doc simply said turning away.

Lightning already knew Docs answer but he was not about to give up.

"You know how much racing means to me and now I have a chance to do it again!"

"It's too dangerous. You won't be able to see half the field and not to mention the other racers."

"Yes I know! That's why I need your help. To guide me through it. You could tell me what's going on around me and…"

"I said no! Just forget it Rookie. You are not ready." Came Docs angry voice and Lightning looked away gritting his teeth.

Doc heard the other rolling away and immediately turned back to look at him.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed. If that's not too dangerous." Said Lightning a little harsh as he drove away leaving the other looking after him with sad eyes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

The next day Doc made his way over to Flos for a morning oil. He silently looked around, hoping that he would spot the young race car but with no such luck. He sighed audibly when he heard someone behind him. He turned around eagerly only to find Sheriff smiling at him with a weird glint in his eyes.

"If you're looking for the kid, he went on a drive a while ago. He hasn't left the town for a some time now, so I thought I'd let him have some fun now that he is better."

"Thanks Sheriff." Said Doc and without actually drinking any oil he made his way out of town to look for the other.

He knew exactly where to look and as he arrived at Willies Butte he wasn't surprised to find him speeding around. Doc saw that he wasn't as fast as he could be and was sure that the other was a bit afraid but was too proud to admit that.

As he gazed down he became more and more aware of the fact that Lightning was still a racecar. He just had the urge to drive at full speed. Test his limits and feel the thrill and adrenalin rush that racing so easily provided.

He just watched and waited for the other to finish. It didn't take long and Lightning stopped breathing rather heavily after his efforts. He didn't notice Doc looking at him as he started muttering to himself.

"You know, talking to yourself is not healthy."

Lightnings eyes immediately shot up to look at the source of the voice successfully spotting the other car a little further away.

"I guess I'm just like that. Runs in the family." Said Lightning looking down again.

Doc continued speaking as he came closer. "You can do far better than that, Rookie. You were holding back."

Lightning remained silent for a while waiting for the other to lecture him. But it never came.

"You have to train really hard if you want to win again. Are you really ready for that?"

This was something Lightning never would have expected hearing from the older car and he couldn't help smiling rather childishly.

"Of course I am ready!" He said happily revving his engine.

"But what made you change your mind?" He then asked.

"When I saw how determined you were just now I knew that I couldn't hold you back. It reminded me of myself after the crash. How eager I was to race again although I wasn't in tip-top condition. I didn't get my chance. I don't want to take yours away."

"Thanks! You're the best!" Shouted Lightning and without thinking moved ahead and quickly hugged the other car.

Doc became still at the contact his eyes widening. Lightning too happy to notice pulled back with a big smile on his face.

"Come on let's get back. I need something to cool down a little." Said Lightning, already making his way back to town. After a moment Doc followed after him still trying to slow his rapid heartbeat.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

The next 3 months were over in a flash in Lightnings eyes and the first qualifying races were in a few days. The two of them trained really hard to get Lightning back into shape which required a lot of patience -easier for Doc than Lightning- and whole lot of willpower.

At first it was hard. Lightning, not being able to see clearly with his left eye couldn't go very fast. He was frustrated at the beginning until Doc told him that it was normal, that he had to get accustomed to his new way of seeing things and he shouldn't rush it.

He was right, with time Lightning became better and better. The two of them were working together as never before and Lightning was soon back in top shape. The whole town was happy for them and his friends even held a party for them celebrating that Lightning would race again. Sally was a little afraid at the beginning but after a talk with Doc and Lightning and seeing the racecar speeding around town, much to the dismay of Sheriff she calmed down.

Finally it was only one day to his first race and Lightning was really nervous. It was late at night but he just couldn't sleep. He knew he had to get some shut eye or else he wouldn't be able to do his best at the race. But no matter how hard he tried to fall asleep his thoughts about tomorrow wouldn't let him be.

He sighed and silently made his way out of his Cone to get a little fresh air and clear his head. Everyone was sleeping already so he was very quiet as he drove through town, not wanting to wake the others.

As he stopped not far from town to look at the skies he heard someone approach. It was dark and seeing as he didn't have any headlights he couldn't see who it was. He smiled as he listened and immediately recognized the sounds of the tires.

"Why is it that every time I go somewhere to think, you show up not long after?" He asked into the darkness with a playful tone.

"I see your hearing is still as good as it was."

"Yeah. It really is useful."

"Why aren't you sleeping, Kid? Nervous?" Asked Doc arriving next to Lightning.

"A little." Came the reply.

"You shouldn't be. You are more than ready."

"I know, it's just that…I don't know how everyone will react when I return."

"You shouldn't think about that. They want to see you race."

"But they didn't let you race either. How should I know they won't treat me the same."

"Times change, Rookie. You are a great racecar and you're still young and full of potential. They know that."

Lightning only sighed.

"Listen to me Lightning! You are going out there tomorrow and you will race no matter what they say, I'll make sure of that." Said Doc using a tone that made clear, that he wasn't joking around.

This made Lightning smile. Not only because he knew he could trust the other but because he used his name again.

He only nodded silently as he turned around.

"I think I will be able to sleep now. Thanks."

"Sleep tight, Rookie."

"Goodnight."

-/-/-/-/-/-/

The next day Lightning was woken up by the first rays of sunshine and was immediately greeted by Sally, who made sure that he woke up and got ready in time to leave for California. He remembered when he first arrived in Radiator Springs how he wanted to get to California to win his big race. Now he had the same goal only with a different approach.

"Good morning Sal."

"Morning Stickers. Did you sleep well?" She asked kindly with a smile.

"Actually, yeah I did."

"That's nice to hear. And are you ready for your race tonight?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said smirking "Sal…I wanted to ask if you would come with us to the race. It would mean a lot to me, but I understand if you don't want to, you do have a lot to do and all that and…"

"How could I say no when you ask me so sweetly. Of course I'll go with you."

"Thanks Sally."

"Are you ready to go Kid?" Came the voice of Doc and the two cars looked at him as he drove near.

"Yeah, is Mac here?"

"Yes, he just arrived a few minutes ago. He has been asking to see you. We should leave in an hour."

"Okay. Then if you'll excuse me" He said laughing as he made his way over to the red truck.

"Hey Mac! How was your trip?"

"Hi Lightnin! Pretty uneventful, but I like it that way. And how are you doing? Everything fine with you?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I slept like a log last night." Which was half way true, then after the talk with Doc he did sleep pretty well, but he wasn't about to tell the others that part.

"Good to hear, you'll need your energy for the race. I'm proud of you that you didn't give up, buddy. When I heard that you wanted to race again I was the happiest truck on the road. I missed traveling with you."

"I missed it too Mac" Said Lightning smiling at his friend. "You want something to drink? It will be a long drive to California."

"Yeah, I could go for a little refreshment."

"Wait here." Was the answer and Lightning was on his way over to Flos where he asked for a big can of oil. As he made his way back to his friend he saw Sally packing everything she deemed necessary. Lightning was really grateful for having such friends that helped him out every way possible.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Lightnin." Said Mac as he began greedily drinking his oil.

"I'll go help Sally pack the stuff we need. I'll see you in a while."

He saw Mac nod so he turned around and went over to Sally, who was too busy packing to notice him behind her.

"Can I help?" He asked and laughed when he saw her jump slightly.

"Hey Stickers, wasn't this situation the other way around?" They both laughed as they remembered Sally making Lightning jump as he was inspecting his cone back in the days they've first met.

"Sorry." Was the sheepish reply she got from the red car.

"Well I am actually finished, but you can help me bring it over to Mack."

"Sure."

The hour went by really fast and everyone was ready to go. Doc, Sally, Luigi and Guido were all standing ready behind Macks trailer as Lightning slowly went inside. The others stayed home because business could not be neglected, although most of the cars were away for the big race.

"Is everyone ready?" Asked Doc one last time and everyone nodded and looked at Lightning.

He looked back at his friends and smirked.

"Let's go win this race."

* * *

Finished.

I was seriously having troubles writing this chapter. Nothing really happens but it was an important part of the story.

Also Lightnings fast mood change looks a bit weird but if you think about it, when people go through certain things they tend to do that.

Some things will be cleared in the next chapter. Until then. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for everyone that it took this long .

I was sooooo lazy XDD yep..that's what it was...lazyness... I don't have excuses because this is just the way it is! XD

Ugh I so need someone to double read my fics for me for errors...and the worst of the worst..commas...I hate them with a passion. I just don't know where to put them ._.

Ok that's all.

Chapter 5 Enjoy!

* * *

Lightning didn't remember falling asleep as he slowly opened his eyes.

"You awake now buddy?" Asked Mac and as Lightning looked around he realized that he was still in his trailer.

"Yeah. How long was I out?" he asked stretching a bit and rolling his tires to get the stiffness out of his system.

"Not long…I think about an hour."

"It felt like a few minutes." Laughed the racecar and looked out the darkened windows of the trailer.

"Sorry Lightnin', but I had to wake you. We are almost there." Said the truck apologetically.

Lightning smiled "Thanks."

"The others?" He then asked.

"They are not far behind us I think. Traffic is getting a little wild now that we are near the stadium."

Lightning tried to back up a little so he could see the stadium better through the window but without success. He sighed and closed his eyes trying to relax and gather his thoughts. He was rather nervous now that he was almost there but he was sure that he was not gonna give up without a fight.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

As they arrived Lightning could hear all the loud sounds of hundreds of fans shouting throughout the stadium and it was thrilling to be here again. He felt like he was coming to race for the first time in his life. The nervous feeling was almost gone as it was overtaken with excitement and joy.

Mac was slowing down with every second and Lightning knew that it was almost time to get out of the safe confinement of his trailer and greet the many faces who came to see a good race.

By the time they fully halted he was already shaking with excitement and lingering fear and when he heard Macs voice he jumped a little.

"You ready Lightnin?" Asked his friend and the young racecar could hear the fear and protectiveness in his voice.

He smiled and said with all honesty in his voice.

"It's showtime!"

The door behind him opened slowly and Lightning rolled out and into the view of all the fans cameras and lights. Immediately he was greeted with a load cheer from all around and his heart felt so happy that he thought he would burst. He didn't say anything only smiled as the flashes came all around him from unknown reporters.

The crowd didn't even want to stop the loud cheering until Lightning closed his eyes and went very still indicating that he was about to speak.

Everyone went quiet in a few seconds and the stadium became almost dead silent all of its occupants waiting for their favorite racecar to speak.

They all wanted to know what happened to Lightning that night and hoped that he would indeed talk about his accident.

Lightning slowly opened his eyes and looked all around then back at the camera.

He took a deep calming breath.

"I'm sure most of you have heard about…the accident that happened to me a few months ago. I thought that my dreams were shattered that night but with the help of my friends," Here he looked to the side, where he could see all of them standing there with a smile. His eyes meeting Docs for a few precious moments before he turned back " and with a lot of luck I managed to escape that horrid darkness that greeted me every morning."

The crowd remained silent through the whole speech and Lightning smiled again.

"I can't even explain to you all, how much it means to me that I can be here today and although I am a little…no…really nervous, I will do my best. That I promise all of you!"

The crowd erupted into an even louder roar then before and Lightning couldn't stop himself from smiling broadly as he made his way over to Doc and the others.

"Great speech Kid."

"Thanks. I was just being honest."

"And sometimes that's even better than some promises about winning and being the best."

Together they drove away to a tent where the racers could relax before everything started. Lightning looked around to identify the other racers. He knew a few of them and knew what they were capable of, but there were some new faces who were eager to show the world how good they were. It reminded Lightning of himself at the beginning of his racing.

He sighed and turned around to get some oil to cool his tanks but stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening.

He was sure of it…yes he was definitely sure of it. He heard the dreaded voice that haunted him for nights after his accident.

His eyes drifted to one of the openings of the tent and he slowly and carefully made his way over there. He could hear his heart pounding and his throat suddenly became very dry.

As he reached the entrance he stopped and listened.

"I don't have the slightest idea boss. I poured all of it in his eyes."

"Yet he is here and clearly he can see!"

"Well…yes…but that is not our fault."

"Oh then whose fault is it? I pay you to do your job correctly. This obviously was a failure. We can't do anything now…there are too many cars here and tv reporters and everything"

"But you know he can't see very well with his left eye. I heard he is not so good anymore."

"Yes I know and I hope that will be enough for Chick to win this race."

Lightning gasped and backed away as silently as he could halfway bumping into Doc. He yelped and turned around with wide eyes.

"Where have you been Kid? What's wrong?" Asked the blue car looking the way Lightning came from.

"Doc..I…I heard them." He said stammering a bit and throwing glances behind himself.

"Heard who?" He looked into Lightnings eyes and immediately knew who the other meant. His eyes turned cold as he looked behind the red car again.

"From what you have told Sheriff and me I knew they were going to be here." He looked back at the slightly shaken car.

"What were you thinking going after them. They are dangerous!"

"I know…I'm sorry. I just recognised…his voice and I wanted to know so badly who did this to me. But I…was too afraid to look." He said in a low whisper.

Doc only sighed and led him away, not noticing two pair of eyes watching them from another part of the tent.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Listen Lightning, I see in your eyes that you are torn whether to race or not. I will not and cannot decide for you. It is your decision, but know this. We are one hundred percent behind you, no matter how you chose."

"I know Sally." Said Lightning, smiling gratefully.

After his little encounter, he and Doc had a long discussion about this but they didn't tell the others. Which didn't mean that they didn't know something was up. Thus leaving Lightning listening to Sallys little speech. He was very grateful that they cared but he made up his mind. He was here to race!

"Attention all racecars! Please make your way over to the track. We will start the race shortly!"

"Please take care of yourself!" She said before she hug him and after they pulled apart he could see tears shining in her eyes. He nodded and turned to Luigi and Guido.

"Ready for this Guido?" He asked the little car who nodded enthusiastically while Luigi praised them both.

The last one he turned to was Doc, who was already waiting for Lightning.

The red car rolled over to him and they both made their way out on the track. The crowd cheered as they saw Lightning out in the open again and he smiled for the cameras before turning his attention back to Doc.

"Don't forget what we talked about in practice. Be careful of your left side. I will try to help you as much as I can but it will still be difficult."

"Yeah… will try to remember." He said trying to smile to hide how nervous he really was but of course Doc saw right through him.

"You can do this Rookie. Give it your best shot and show them what you've got!"

Lightning nodded and they parted ways. Doc making his way over to where Luigi and Guido have already been waiting and Lightning going to the start line.

His eyes were downcast but immediately shot up as a new voice spoke.

"I see you're back to race again. I thought I would never have a good challenge anymore."

"Well, think again Chick. Because I will always be here to challenge you!" He spat out in return and Chick raised an eyebrow.

"Hey…no need to be so cold." He said as he went over to his starting line.

After a moment Lightning made his way over to his line at the front. This was a great advantage to start from the head but it didn't mean victory.

He heard a little static noise and then a voice calling his name.

"I hear you chief!" He said and heard the other one laugh lightly at the other end.

"START YOUR ENGINES!"

"Float like a Cadillac…" Said Doc.

"Sting like a Beemer." Finished Lightning with a load roar of his engines.

"GO!"

* * *

Yes I know...I am a mean bastard for ending it there XD and also...short chapter

But I will update as fast as I can after this...also I said some things get cleared up here but it just slipped into the next chapter...but if you are a good observer you will notice something but I wont tell what it is.

If not...well you just have to wait for the next chapter to find out ^^

See ya all and thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Update!

I am so sorry...again. I am really bad at updating...hmm I really should update more often .

I promise I will TRY!

I have been obsessed with Invader Zim and Generator Rex lately and well yeah I got into online doodling which is so addictive...

if you wanna check out my drawings...I have a deviantart site linked in my profile ^^

I don't have fanart of Pixar cars...because I suck so much at drawing cars XDD so...only writing in that category.

About the story

So here is the race...don't expect much of this...I actually never watched a race before XDD so i don't really know how many laps there are and such things so...if you know then just pretend it's there XD

* * *

"START YOUR ENGINES!"

"GO!"

The stadium roared as the race began and Lightning felt like he was going to burst from happiness at the thrill of it all.

"All right kid, remember to watch out for the left side, don't get too overconfident and if you are not sure just slow down a little bit."

"Ok Doc." Said the red racecar as he concentrated on not letting the racers behind him pass.

It really paid off to train on dirt terrain because the turns here felt much easier and Lightning didn't have any difficulties to make them. He knew that Chick was somewhere behind him and he just rolled his eyes as he heard the annoying voice.

"It's a wonder they let you race with that condition. But I suppose for the money they would do anything nowadays."

Lightning just growled a little but didn't answer. His anger boiling inside of him making his engines roar louder and he sped up trying to get away from the other.

"Slow down rookie. I know how you feel but just calm down and don't lose your focus." He heard Docs calm voice and taking the advice he slowed down a little.

Behind him he heard Chick laugh overconfident.

"You know if you give up now you can spare yourself the humiliation of losing against me."

"I know what you are trying to do Chick and it's not gonna work. And just keep dreaming, even with one eye useless I can still beat you!" Said Lightning and smirked.

He could imagine Chicks face at that moment and it totally made his day.

They were already half way through the race and Lightning was still leading. He and Doc talked only when a car got close to Lightning or if Doc saw that he needed to adjust on the field.

They worked together perfectly.

"Doc, I think I need to go for a pit stop."

"Alright."

As he arrived he got his tires changed by Guido and after a little drink of oil and a loud thank you he continued the race.

They were coming to the end of the race and only eight laps remained. Lightning was getting a little nervous here at the end but a few encouraging words from Doc kept his head clear.

He was still leading and the crowd cheered as they entered the last five laps.

"Alright Rookie. Just keep going like this and look out for Chick. He is coming behind you again."

"I thought I lost him, but I knew it wouldn't be that easy to win against him."

"Just don't let him get to you. You know he is only trying to make you angry and lose focus of the race."

"I know." Said Lightning as he heard the engine of said car behind himself.

"I see you are still in race. But I guess everyone could do it if their crew chief was telling them everything they should do."

Lightning bit his lip to stop himself from replying. Even if he changed a lot this last few years he still had his pride as a racecar.

He had to take many comments from Chick and every time he could control himself, until he heard the other speak again.

"You should have just stayed blind and not come back here to make a fool out of yourself."

That was all that Lighting could take.

He suddenly sped up like there was no tomorrow much to the dismay of Doc.

"Slow down! This is too fast. You won't be able to make the next turn." He heard Docs voice but he didn't reply and he didn't slow down.

At that point a little voice in his head told him that this way he would only achieve the opposite but he didn't care and the voice was soon gone, replaced by one thing: winning!

"Didn't you hear me? Slow down!"

No reaction.

"Lightning!"

Lightnings eyes immediately opened from their narrowed state as he heard his name so loud coming from Doc.

But it was too late as the dreaded turn was already there. He tried slowing down and taking in the turn but he drifted off to the side of the track.

Three cars immediately got ahead of him before he could get back.

He couldn't believe what just happened. He got out of control.

He heard Doc sigh on the other end and he immediately felt ten times worse. Maybe Doc was right. Maybe he was not ready to race just yet, or maybe never again.

"Lightning…I know what you are feeling right now. I know what you are going through on the inside. But you can't give up now! You came this far so you have to finish this. Remember what you told the crowd when we arrived. You said you don't promise to win but you would give it all you've got! Now I want to see everything you have in store!"

Lightning looked a bit taken aback by the sudden outburst of Doc. He was expecting many things but not such an encouraging speech after this horrible failure.

"Sorry Doc, you are right I will give my best!"

"That's what I like to hear. Now Chick was also surprised by your little stunt and two other racers got ahead of him. He is in third now you are fourth. The others are way back so you don't have to worry about them."

"Got it!"

There were only 3 laps left and Lightning got right behind Chick who was swearing under his breath that his plan backfired on himself.

"I see you aren't so happy now are you" Asked Lighting a bit smugly.

"I am still ahead of you!"

"But for how long?" Whispered the red car and smirked.

He trailed behind Chick for the next two laps. He knew he could not take on all three cars but he was sure as hell gonna try to win against Chick. It wasn't about winning the race it was about beating Chick. And although Lightning knew that that wasn't the nicest goal when it came to racing he deserved to be a bit selfish about it after what he went through.

They were in the last lap when Docs voice was heard.

"Now!"

Lighting sped up in a last effort and quickly got ahead of Chick who didn't have a chance of getting his place back when Lightning and then he himself crossed the finish line.

* * *

So yeah that was it for this chapter….I know it's even more short then the last one and I apologize for that…but the next one will be longer I promise.

Hope you like it. Please review! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

PLEASE READ!

Sorry everyone for the late update! o

I have been getting so many rewievs to continue and I am sorry that I didn't update sooner. I had family issues…I don't want to elaborate and I have been feeling…well lets just say…really really bad.

I didn't want my mood to seep into the story and to be honest I really didn't care about the story at the time XD

But now things are finally better and I feel better.

And just so you all know… even if it takes a while for me to update I will not abandon this story! I promise!

Now…I came to realise that that reply to rewie thing on my profile is a piece of sh*t XDD so instead of doing that I will answer the questions here ok? …. Great XD

(If I already answered you via that reply thing sorry…I will answer again XD)

Reviews from chapter six:

tortue0711 : I happy to make you happy XDD and well you get to know what happens next right now if you read this chapter XDD

I Change My Name To Often: yaaaaaaaaaay

sandra-sandia: thank you so much! And I will try to update more often but I can't promise XD

Winterfox02: OMG XDDD I shall do as you command! lol

transformersfan411:Thank you so so much! .

Secret-Modsoul-A.K.A.-TTfanTT: I just did…wow XD

AmazingAwesomesauce:Thank you! / Well to be honest with you I don't really plan on writing…you know what between the two XDDD but I gues if you call kissing… heated romance XDDD I guess so. Also the grammatical errors …I know XDDD I am hungarian so it's hard and I have no beta ._.

SpacialCowboy:Thank you! ^3^

Sup3rPanda5:aaaaaaaaaw: so sweet! Thank you! I know that's why I started this story…so few of them out there ._. *hugs back*

skyblaze112:you actually made me cry with this review…I was so happy to see that there are people out there who like my story this much! As I have wrote before I am sorry for my late update and hope you can forgive me! I will try my best in the future ok?

I dind't double read so it will have tons of mistakes...sorry for that...may do it later and then update the better one ^^

Now on to chapter SEVEEEEEEEN! XDDD

* * *

Chapter 7

It was as if time stopped in the stadium as Lightning and then Chick passed the finish line. Some of the fans were disappointed but the majority was happy that the race has finished well and that Lightning made it into the first three.

The red racecar was so happy that he had so many supporting fans that didn't only like him if he won. He knew he could have won if he just kept his cool throughout the race but that didn't matter anymore and he didn't really mind either.

As he rolled up to the podium where the first three cars were supposed to stand he wasn't surprised that an angry green car came to stand in his way. His eyebrows shot up in question but under the well disguised face he was smirking with satisfaction.

"I should be the one to stand on that podium and not you! You cheated!"

"You know I beat you fair and square. But if you have a problem with this you can go and complain to someone who actually cares." Was lightings only reply as he made his way around the other car to go o his rightful place.

Once there he got congratulated by a few cars and pictures were taken of the three winners.

When everything was over and done with he happily made his way back over to his friends who were happily chatting away about the race and none of them seemed to mind that Lighting only came in third.

"Hey guys!" He shouted when he was almost there and all of them looked immediately at him with a huge smile.

"You were great Stickers! I am so proud of you!" She said with a happy twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes it is an honor to be your friend Lightnin." Came the short but honest statement from Luigi. Guido just shook his head yes until he was dizzy and he tipped over making all of them laugh.

"Thanks guys! I couldn't have done it without you." He said but then added laughing "That was so corny wasn't it?"

"A little bit." Said Sally joining in the laughter again.

Doc who was only observing this with a smile finally spoke, his tone gentle.

"I am glad you didn't give up."

"Thanks Doc." Said Lightning looking down and blushing slightly but thanks to his red paint job he could cover that up. Well at least he thought he did. What he didn't know was one blue Porsche who was well aware of the state of the other seeing that look to many times in the past. She however remained silent with only a hint of a smirk on her lips.

They decided to stay in town for the remaining day and go home tomorrow. Mac needed his rest and so did Lightning. Staying away for one more day wouldn't be the end of the world.

So they all made their way to the hotel near the stadium where rooms were reserved for the racers and their teams. They were all pretty tired from all the excitement and one by one they went to bed.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lightning didn't really know why he couldn't sleep. It didn't matter how many times he closed his eyes with the intention to finally sleep it never happened. He even tried counting in his head but after he got to two-hundred he stopped with a sigh.

He lay there in the dark for a while thinking about todays race. He had to admit that he was an idiot for falling for the oldest trick in the book, and yet he couldn't stop himself from smirking as he recalled the face of Chick after the race.

He came to the conclusion that laying here wouldn't bring him closer to dreamland so he made his way over to his door and opened it with quiet creak. It was already pretty late so there weren't any other cars out which Lightning was utterly grateful for because he didn't want to deal with anyone asking questions right now.

He went a little further down the corridor to arrive at a large hall with huge windows where the whole stadium could be seen. The lights from the city illuminated the room so he didn't bother with switching on a light. He stopped by the windows and just stared outside. Although it was late outside was still buzzing with life. Hundreds of cars passed by on the main roads going to their destinations. Lightning was just content where he was.

He mused on the events of the last months. How everything seemed hopeless just a while ago and now…it was as if he got a second chance. Well more like a third. He got his second chance when he arrived at Radiator Springs. His eyes lowered to the floor a frown on his lips.

Where would he be if he didn't get lost on that faithful night. He didn't want to even consider that option. It seemed so bizarre knowing how big of a jerk he was before he met his friends.

He still was not a saint…not by a long shot but he considered himself an okay person. He sighed as his eyes focused on the stadium once more.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise. The little red racecar all alone without his guardian."

Lightnings whole body froze at that moment and his eyes widened. It was like suddenly being drenched in freezing cold water.

That voice. That same voice. He dared not turn around.

"I am hurt. You're not even saying hi to an old friend?" Came the voice again and Lightning could hear the smirk in the voice just like on that dreadful night.

His breathing sped up and he could feel his adrenalin spiking just like before the races. Only this time it wasn't because he was excited but because he was terrified.

He could hear the other coming closer until he was right behind him and Lightning couldn't believe that it was happening again.

He took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes tight and made a dash for the exit.

Just as he thought he was free to go two other cars suddenly appeared in the doorway blocking his path. He came to a screeching halt and realized that he was trapped.

His breathing became erratic and his vision swam out of focus for a minute before he shook his head and took a shaky breath. Falling unconscious would be a very bad idea right now. His eyes were fixed on the two cars before him. He didn't recognize them. One was dark blue while the other a rather ugly looking brown. He made his way backwards and in the middle of the room he turned a little so he was facing all three of them.

His eyes slowly went over to the one he dreaded most. A vicious black colored car greeted him with an evil smirk and a knowing look in his eyes. The bastards grin widened as he saw the frightened look on Lightnings face.

"Last time we met it was for such a short time. And I have to apologize for that. It was so rude of us to just leave so suddenly. But you know how it is with life…you must be on the move all the time. You should know that as a racecar."

"What the hell do you want from me you bastard?" Lightning suddenly shouted. His fear transforming into anger.

"Oh, so you can speak. I was afraid you might have lost your voice too."

"Who are you working for?" Came the question and although Lightning knew he would likely get no answer he had to try.

"I can't just go around blabbering that to anyone now can I? Especially to an annoying little car like you." He said with a silky voice as he slowly made his way over to Lightning.

Fear gripped him again as he realized that he was far outnumbered and he knew that if he shouted they would be on him in a second. But he had to try at least.

Just as he was about to take a deep breath another voice came from outside the room.

The voice was just a silky as the voice from the black car but far more intimidating.

"Now, now boys. We don't want our little friend to call for help and wake the whole hotel now would we."

The owner of the voice rolled in and the three cars backed up and greeted him with a slight nod.

"Of course boss." Said one of them.

He knew this car from somewhere he was sure of it. But he couldn't remember from where until the other started speaking again.

"You know my boy, I am so sad that Chick didn't win the race. I was really hoping for him to win this time."

Then it all clicked into place.

"You are Chicks agent!" Said Lightning realization hitting him square in the face.

"Oh to be recognized by a star such as yourself is truly an honor."

"You had to get me out of the way so that Chick could win." Whispered Lightning as he looked the other square in the eyes. This whole situation was unbelievable.

"Yes, but it seems we underestimated you and that coach of yours." He spat the last part with venom. "But no matter. You see, this is a fairly easy situation we have here. I want to make you a deal."

Lightning couldn't believe what he was hearing. A deal? Well he didn't have any other choice so he just nodded for the other to continue.

The other smiled sweetly.

"You will have to quite racing once and for all…" Lightning was about to protest when the other continued.

"And we will spare your life AND that of your friends." He said the last part in a whisper his features suddenly turning evil.

"How dare you threaten my friends?" Shouted Lightning with so much rage that the other three jumped back slightly.

"It's just part of the game boy."

"You call this a game? You bastard!"

"I would be more careful with my words…you see, my other loyal little followers could be standing by the doors where your friends so peacefully sleep. I would rather not see someone get hurt in this rather peaceful hotel."

Lighting looked away with anger and fear but in the end he knew what to do. Slowly he nodded his head in defeat.

"All right, you win…just don't hu…"

"What the hell is going on here?"

All heads turned to the new voice and the four cars eyes bulged s they saw none other than Chick in the doorway looking furious.

Lightning didn't understand. Why did h look so mad…surely he knew about this. But he was surprised when the green racecar started to talk.

"How dare you threaten him? I am not paying you for this!" Shouted Chick coming in the room and rolling in front of the car who was smirking not a second ago but was now covering in front of the wrath of the other.

"I..I Chick, com on...it's not what it looks like…i-it's"

"You are fired. And take all your goons with you! I want you gone from this hotel this instant!"

"You can't do this!"

"Well I just did so get out of here!"

The cars face turned red with rage as he went over to his minions.

"Fine! But you know that this does not end here!" He whispered and motioned for the others to follow him who did this without even turning back.

The two remaining racecars just stood there in silence for a while, both of them trying to comprehend everything hat just happened. Finally Chick turned over to Lightning who looked at him questioningly.

"I am..sorry. I don't really know what to say. I…I didn't know about any of this." He said looking rather sad which surprised Lightning to say the least. He never in his life saw Chick sad.

A quick breath.

"It's okay." He said surprising even himself with his tone. He looked down for a minute gathering his thoughts. The other patiently waiting for him to continue.

He looked back up and said with one of his brightest smiles. "Thank you Chick. For helping me out."

The green car looked at the floor with wide eyes suddenly turning red.

"D-don't mention it."

Lightning not noticing anything continued on.

"But what are you going to do now?"

Chick cleared his throat and looked up contemplating.

"Well…I have to find a new agent obviously. And of course new crew members since they all worked for him."

"Well it can't be ha hard right? You are famous." said Lightning smiling softly.

Chick only sighed and shook his head.

"It's not that easy. He will probably sue me and take away everything."

"Oh…"

Silence.

"Well you can come with us to Radiator Springs if you want." Said the red racecar without thinking and saw the other nod with a smile.

"Yeah. I'd like that. Thank you Lightning."

* * *

Hmm..did you see that coming? XD I hope you didn't. lol

So yah I made Chick a GOOD guy! *gasp* yes…how weird is that? XD

And was Chick blushing…hmm why on earth would he blush XDDD weeeeeeeeell…yeah that…

Thank you so much for sticking with me after all his time. Till next ime!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone!

Yes it is here. The new chapter. Searching for a beta…hard to find one who actually reads cars slash…but I sooooooooooo need one T_T

I wanted to update sooner but it seems life has like a weird sense of humor and is not letting me update when I want. XD

But now onto the reviews:

transformersfan411: Hey you don't have to wait any longer. XD

Vernydog92: Wow thank you. And yes too many of those kind of stories. I kinda like his character…and his voice is sexy XD

skyblaze112: It's okay. They were happy tears XD And yes you thought right. I love stories where two or more fight over one person XD

Winterfox02: lol He made me blush and giggle when I first saw him. So cute! And OMG…if I had a Doc plushie for my Lightning plushie…I would make them do naughty things *perverted laugh*

Hehe and yes,yes he does have competition XD

I Change My Name To Often: I am so sorry! I have no idea what prowel means. I am so ashamed. If it is a typo…I am sorry but I don't know what it could be XD

Sup3rPanda5: Well I hope you find this chapter as UNEXPECTED as the last one XD And yes I am feeling better so thank you *hugs back* Hugs are always good.

Silverwolf407: I am happy to see I am not the only one who likes stories with this kind of competition XD Enjoy!

Cheetah: Oh may! I am so glad you like my story *blushes* everyone seems to like the idea of Chick being a rival for Doc. I will write this story to the end XD

Cherrycoffycake: Well some things will happen in this chapter so read up XD I don't really know how I will get Sally into the story or how she might or might not help but we'll see XD

HH: Thank you! You just have to read on and you will find out everything with time XD

* * *

Chapter 8

The drive back to Radiator Springs was dull and quiet. Everyone lost in their own thoughts.

It wasn't an easy task to explain the events of the night before to the others especially the part where Chick helped Lightning. Doc was the hardest to convince about the fact that Chick didn't know about anything and this wasn't just a plot against the red racecar.

None of his friends truly believed the green car but they trusted in Lightnings decision and they didn't comment on it.

Lightning himself was not sure if this was all a good idea but he knew he had to give a second chance to the other. He knew everyone could change since he himself was a completely different person before he met his friends.

A sigh escaped his lips and he closed his eyes just trying not to think about anything for a while and relax. His eyelids became heavy not getting enough sleep last night and soon enough he fell asleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

When they arrived and Mac opened the door for Lightning to come out they weren't surprised to find him still sound asleep. Quietly Mac closed the door and dislodged his trailer to let the racecar sleep. And Lightning did just that.

He awakened three hours later and sleepily looked around. He instantly realized that they have stopped so he stepped on the button that opened the door from the inside and light flooded the little dark space.

He yawned and blinked a few times as he made his way onto the street.

An unexpected voice greeted him and he looked to the side to spot none other than the green racecar himself.

"I thought you would never wake up McQueen but I guess you rookies need more sleep then us."

Lightnings tired face instantly turned into a frown as he eyed Chick.

"You are the last person I want to see when I wake up." Said Lightning with a sigh and a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, is this the way to thank me for saving your back the other day?"

"Just because of one good deed you and I are not friends. If I remember correctly you didn't really care about my well being during the race."

Chick looked away embarrassed for a minute searching for an answer.

"Yes well, I wanted to win."

"There are much more important things in life then winning. I learned that and you should think about it too."

Chick only snorted as a reply.

Lightning just sighed and changed the subject.

"So what have you been doing while I was asleep? Did you get a good look around town? There are many interesting places to see."

"No…actually, I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Oh. Why?"

"Well, not many of your friends like me."

"Yes I noticed. So…"

"So, I can't just drive around town alone when they are all still so suspicious of me. And that annoying old car is the worst of all."

"You mean Doc?"

"Yes! He keeps looking at me like I am about to commit a crime or something." Said Chick snorting and looking around for the said car.

"Well you don't really have a good reputation. You were always…kind of…a jerk."

"Racing is about taking what you want. It doesn't matter how you do it!"

"But your methods are not the way to race. I hope one day you will see it the way I do. Come on, let's go and get a drink. My friends may hate you but they won't let you starve. I think." Said Lightning as he drove forward wearing a big grin.

"Thanks. That makes me feel so much better."

Lightnings only answer was a quiet laugh.

The two cars made their way over to Flos and Lightnings face immediately lit up as he spotted Mater talking loudly with Sally who only smiled and nodded in between sips of oil.

"Hey guys!" He yelled as he drove to stand in front of the two.

"Hiya buddy!"

"Hey Stickers. Sleep well?"

"Yep. Like a log. I don't really remember falling asleep but I guess I needed it."

"After that race I am not surprised."

"Yeah." Sighed Lightning looking down.

"You know we don't care if you came in first or not." Smiled Sally as Mater nodded.

"I know. And to be honest, I am really happy."

Chick, who had been standing not far from the three just listening, raised his eyes questioningly.

"To be able to race again was just the best thing that could happen to me after…well after all the bad luck I got lately. And that I have you all to support me. Thank you."

"What are friends for!"

"Thanks Mater. Hey Flo could we have two cans of hot oil please!" He yelled and then turned to the green car. "Is that good for you?"

"Wha? Oh, yeah it's good." He replied looking away annoyed.

Lightning only shrugged and turned back to continue talking with his friends. Flo brought the two cans and gave one to the green car then Lightning and staying with them to chat a little.

Chick drank his oil while listening to the little crowd of friends…although he was trying hard to hide that he was interested in their talk.

After a short while Flo went back to work and Sally had to go away because she saw that she had new guests waiting at the Cozy Cone.

Mater and Lightning stayed and talked for some time until finally they decided to go on a drive. Slowly they made their way to the road but Lightning stopped suddenly.

"I am sorry Mater but I can't go now."

Seeing the sad expression of the tow truck he added.

"But if you want tonight we could go tractor trippin."

Maters reaction was instant as he laughed and bounced around on his tires making sure to tell the red car that he was more than happy to go. After they said goodbye to each other the tow truck rolled away singing an off tune song.

Lightning after shaking his head with a small smile turned around to look at the other racecar.

"So Lightning McQueen doesn't have time for his oh-so important friends. Why didn't you go with him?"

"Well… I can't just leave you here alone. I would feel bad." Said the red car, wearing an angry expression after Chicks comment. He didn't go because of the green car but he was seriously reconsidering going after his friend and leaving the annoying car here.

"Oh…"

"So how about a friendly race?" Asked Lightning and was not disappointed when the answer he got was a nod and a smirk from the other car.

"Sure. Let's go to that famous dirt track of yours."

"Well if you think you're up for the challenge."

"Anytime!"

They both made their way to Willies Butte a few of the visitors taking photos of the two as they drove through town.

Finally after reaching their destination they stopped at the start line and after preparing they started their engines. They didn't need anyone to start the race. Both knew from the others motor sound when to start.

They both kicked off at the exact same time going head to head and wearing a confident smirk. Lightning felt the thrilling excitement curse through his fuel pumps that only racing brought and his smirk grew wider with every second.

The first curve came into view and Lightning was gaping when both of them made it and continued on the track. He was sure that Chick would fall off or at least slide out to the side but that wasn't the case. Chick was good on dirt.

After getting over his surprise he tried concentrating on the race again but had to wonder, where did Chick learn to race on a dirt track?

They were nearing the finish line with great speed and at the last part both gave it all they've got making them cross at the same time.

"Wow that was great! Where did you learn to drive on dirt?" Asked Lightning after they stopped.

"Well I wasn't always a famous racer so I had to practice wherever I could. It was some time ago since I was last on a track like this though."

"Well it seems we have a tie. Wanna race again sometime?"

"Sure, why not."

"I still don't understand why you have to be so aggressive on the fields."

"You wouldn't understand it rookie."

"I am not a rookie anymore!"

"Yes yes sorry your highness."

"You are not funny…I hope you know that."

"You just lack the sense of humor to appreciate it."

"I do not lack anything."

"Only a brain."

"Hey!"

Lightning stopped in front of the other an angry scowl on his face.

"Are you trying to make me angry?"

"To be honest with you…yes I am. You look cute when you're angry."

"W-what?" The red racecar stuttered and backed up a little bit looking confused.

"You heard me. Or is there something wrong with your hearing too?"

"I thought I heard you say I was cute." Laughed Lightning nervously.

"I did."

"You are joking, right?"

Sighing Chick rolled closer to the other.

"I see you need the blunt version. I like you." Said Chick and without warning kissed Lightning on the lips.

Lightnings eyes widened and he couldn't move. Finally after a few seconds he pulled away and backed up even more staring at the other with a confused expression.

"I…this…I can't"

"You have someone else?"

"No I don't but…I don't think about you this way." Whispered Lightning blushing and looking down embarrassed.

"Well then I I'll just have to make you fall in love with me."

"W-what…? But…"

"I'll let you think about it." With that said Chick turned around and was gone, leaving only a trail of dust in his wake.

Lightning stayed glued to the spot staring ahead.

"That was unexpected." He muttered and with a deep sigh he made his way back to town.

* * *

I am sooooooooooooooo evil. Yes. I like being eviiiiiiiiiiiil XDDD

Comments please! I like comments even more than being eviiiiiiiil! XD


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone!

I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO THE AWESOME HAYAME CHAN!

THANK HER BECAUSE SHE GAVE MY MUSE BACK TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER XD

SHE ALSO DID SOME AWESOME FANART FROM MY FANFIC WHICH YOU ALL SHOULD GO AND CHECK OUT! DOOO IIIIIIIIIIT! LINKS ARE IN MY PROFILE!

THANK YOU HAYA-CHAN! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

Reviews:

skyblaze112: Thank you XD Yes I love drama too…a little too much but oh well XD

tortue0711: Hehe Yes I like writing about things other wouldn't expect

Winterfox02: Define things! XDDDD Oh and that reply to the anonymus reviewer with the sally comment …thank you! was awesome XDDD

I forgot my passwrd sorry: Yeah Love triangles are a good thing XD And thank you for reviewing

Yaoi-holic123: Hehe Thank you so much! And yeah it is a great pairing that's why it's in here. Maybe I will consider writing a fic about them if I finish this one XD

Padme: Thank you! I love it when there is a fight over one person XD so much fun..but do not worry XD

Silverwolf407: That was an awesome review XDDD He really should make a move shouldn't he…..well we'll see XDDDDD muahahahaha

Now I hope you are all ready to read this…so with that I take my leave

* * *

Chapter 9

"What should I do?" came the desperate voice of Lightning McQueen who was currently hiding behind a bush.

"You are being ridiculous Stickers."

"No Sally, you don't understand! He is crazy!"

"I don't know what the big deal is…he just invited you to dinner."

"Isn't that enough to prove my point? You just don't invite your rival racer to a dinner!"

"I thought you two became friends."

"Well…yeah."

Sally raised an eyebrow at the embarrassed tone.

"What are you not telling me Stickers?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah right. You are a really bad liar. Now tell me what has made you so upset that you are hiding from Chick."

"I am not hiding! I just don't want him to find me."

"Yeah…that's called hiding."

"…"

"Okay then. I will just go over there and…"

"No!" Sighing Lightning closed his eyes and blurted out the events of yesterday.

"He kissed me and told me he liked me."

"What?" shouted Sally.

"Shh! Not so loud! He could hear you!"

"And who might 'he' be?" They heard a new voice ask.

Lightning peeked out from behind the bush and came face to face with Doc.

"Doc! Just the person I need! Let's go train!"

"But we just got home yesterday from your race. You need a little time out."

"But I am fine! And I want to train!" He pleaded with the older car.

"I said no. And that's final!"

Biting his lip Lightning nodded in understanding. Well that excuse is out of the question then. His eyes darted around searching and landing on the green car he was so desperately trying to avoid.

The problem was the other car also saw him and was currently on his way to the three of them.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you. Are you hiding?"

"N-no." Came the stammered reply.

"Come on then. Let's go."

"Well..you see I can't actually…I have a lot of things to do…"

"Yeah? What other things exactly?"

"I have to…"

"Train."

They all looked at Doc who just stood there calm and collected.

"I was searching for him because he wanted to train today."

Lightning had to admit, Doc was a pretty good liar. He would give anything if he even had a little bit of the older cars talent at this.

His eyes glided back at Chick who was looking at Doc silently but showing no emotion on his face.

The red racecar shuddered at the weird atmosphere that these two created and he and Sally only watched as the other two fought their silent battle.

Finally it was Chick who looked away and back at Lightning.

"Alright, well then…maybe next time." He winked at the red car and with that, he drove away.

"Well…I am going back to work." Sally announced suddenly and left without another word, leaving the two alone.

Lightning didn't look at Doc but he could feel the others intense gaze on his hood, which made him even more nervous than he was before.

His eyes slowly traveled to meet that of the other and he didn't like what he saw there at all. The question in those eyes. He knew he couldn't get out of this one. Lying was not an option…because as Sally said many times, he wasn't good at that.

And then the dreaded sentence came.

"What was that all about?"

The red car didn't know how to answer that. For some reason he couldn't tell what happened yesterday between him and Chick but the other looked really determined to find out the truth.

He tried to stop it but the blush appeared on his face as he relieved those moments. Sure he didn't like the green racer that way but a kiss was a kiss and he couldn't control his emotions in situations like these.

He gulped and waited for another moment with his explanation. Maybe the other would forget about it if he just didn't answer. But no such luck. Doc was even more curious because of his silence.

He could not tell the other!

"We just had a race. And it was a tie." Okay that was the truth…now comes the hard part "So he just wanted a rematch." And the great big lie.

Doc raised an eyebrow and Lightning instantly knew that he didn't believe him. He wanted to say something else to convince the older car, but at that moment his eyes widened with dread as they focused a little farther away behind the blue car.

"No." Was the only thing he whispered as he started shaking.

Doc instantly looked concerned for the other and he turned around to find out what caused so much distress in the rookie.

His eyes landed on two cars who were in an argument of sorts with Chick himself. He didn't know who they were but he remembered seeing them at the race. He turned back to red car to ask him who they were but Lightning beat him to it.

"It was them."

No more needed to be said for Doc to understand and his expression darkened. Anger was not even a good word to describe what was going on inside him. He was furious.

"Stay here." He said to the younger one as he made his way over to the commotion on the road.

He heard an engine behind him and knew that the red car was following him silently.

Doc stopped next to Chick and Lightning stayed behind him. Fear didn't allow him to get closer but h felt safe with his crew chief near and protecting him.

"How dare you show your faces here again after what you have done?" Asked Doc with malice in his voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about old timer." said the black car as he smirked.

"You know exactly what I am talking about."

"You can't prove anything. It could have been anyone on that faithful night. Right little rookie?" He said sweetly while his eyes settled over Lightning.

Said cars breathing hitched as he moved closer to Doc silently searching for protection. He knew he was behaving like a scared little child but he just couldn't control his fear.

"Don't be frightened little car, we won't hurt you." He cooed and they both began to laugh.

Lightning felt silent tears run down his hood. How could they be so evil? To laugh at something as horrible as what they did. Cars like this should just be locked away.

"Don't you even dare talk to him!" Said Doc moving so that he was blocking any view of the red car.

"Or what?" His smirk grew.

Chick who had been observing silently for a while suddenly looked up, eyes clouded with intense anger as he rammed the other car with as much strength as he could muster. He was used to ramming other cars, his structure built for taking really bad hits. But the black car was not so lucky. His built was weak and fragile, not even close to that of racers.

The black car cried out backing away, a huge dent now visible on his side.

"This is not over yet." He spat out as they both quickly drove away.

"That was impressive. Couldn't have done it any better myself." Said Doc to the red car who just smirked in reply.

They both turned around to see if Lightning was okay and what they saw made them both concerned.

The young car looked like he was about to faint. Teary eyes going in and out of focus his breathing shallow. Doc didn't like this at all.

"Come on Rookie. Stay with me." he repeated this a few times in a low voice before he turned to the green car.

"I'll take him to get some rest. I think he needs it."

Chick nodded in agreement and didn't say anything as Doc slowly led the red car away.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Doc took Lightning directly to his clinic where he knew that the young car would not be bothered. They had luck because they met no one on their way here. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now with the rookie in such condition.

He led him to a place where he could rest and was about to close the door behind them so no one would come questioning around, when Lightning darted after him in total panic.

"NO! DON'T GO! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!" he begged the other while fresh tears rolled down his already tearstained hood.

The blue car couldn't believe this whole situation. He has never seen the boy so terrified and it scared him to think about all the emotions that must have been bottled up in Lightning for so long.

"I won't leave you, don't worry." He whispered in a soothing manner trying to calm the other down.

The red car instantly relaxed and sighed while closing his eyes. He was still clinging to the other and he wasn't about to let go no matter what.

They stayed there for some time until finally Lightning couldn't keep his eyes open and fell asleep.

Doc observed him, silently making mental notes of the others face while asleep. He looked different while he slept.

The doors closed and Doc looked over to see a last glimpse of Sallys sad smile before she disappeared from view.


	10. Chapter 10

Update!

Yes people the new chapter is here XD

So let's start with the reviews:

Yaoi-holic123: Thank you for checking out the fanart…there will be more I am sure of it XD I hope you will have fun reading this although you fav pairing is not in it XD

Silverwolf407: Yes I know! I AM EVIIIIIIIIL! Okay then enjoy this chapter XDDD

itsfinnmcmissile: Thank you. And yes I can't really imagine Chick suddenly being all cute and nice and cuddly and such XDD it's just not him that way

Hayame Hatake-Umino: ENYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY HAYA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Winterfox02: It's okay hun, It makes me happy that you take your time to comment *hugs* Have fun reading this chapter XD

yuriko-hime: I said this before but Thank you! It's so nice that you could read it too.

Sorry for the mistakes! Will be edited later!

Now here everyone please enjoy XDDD

* * *

Chapter 10

Lightning didn't know how much time had passed since he has fallen asleep beside Doc in the clinic. But as he opened his eyes and looked to the side he noticed the other was still asleep and it was dark outside so it must have been a while.

A little smile crept on his face as he observed the blue cars features while he slept. He didn't want to leave the others side. It was nice.

He closed his eyes again and with a content sigh leaned even more closer to the other. Soon after that he drifted off to sleep again.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Waking up the next time wasn't so pleasant. Lightning had awoken to a rather loud thunder. He gasped and blinked a few times to get the last remnants of sleep from his eyes.

He tried looking around but no light came in from the windows like last time he awoke. It was pitch dark.

"It's only a storm, Rookie. Don't be afraid."

"Doc? I can't…can't see you. It's so dark."

The blue car heard the fear in the others voice knowing exactly why the other was so afraid.

"It's okay. The storm must have cut some electrical wires and the lights in town must have gone out."

"Oh…okay. How are the others?"

"I don't know. It is too dangerous to go out and I didn't want to leave you here alone, but I am sure they are all fine."

"I hope so."

"Did you sleep well? Are you feeling better?" Asked Doc in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I am. Thank you, for staying with me." He said while looking away blushing although he knew the other couldn't see.

"Think nothing of it." Came the answer and both were quiet after that.

Lightning tried to make out shapes in the darkness, tried to see the outline of the other but it was useless. This utter darkness reminded him so much of his blindness it was painful.

He felt weak because of these feelings but he knew with time they would fade. His left eye would always be a reminder though.

He sighed deeply which made the blue car turn in his direction. Well he couldn't see that but he knew the other was looking his way.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me."

Just as he said that a huge lightning tore through the sky which illuminated the room for a second. This was not what made the red car jump though; it was the loud bang that accompanied the streak of light.

"AH!" He shouted and backed away from the window but in the darkness he hit something which fell down with a loud crash. It was amazing how someone could get so scared of things they would just laugh at normally, but in this situation it was nowhere near funny for the red racer.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Calm down Rookie."

This made him jump again because the others voice was suddenly next to him. How did he get here so quiet? Or maybe he was too occupied with being scared that he didn't hear him come closer. He felt like an idiot.

"I think I broke something."

"It can be replaced. But are you hurt?"

"No. Just a little shaken. I don't really like storms."

"I noticed. Bad memories?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Well…you know as a kid I was often alone. My parents were very busy and they were away a lot from home. I learned to do many things on my own at a young age but when a storm came at night I could never sleep. No one was there to comfort me and tell me it's gonna be okay. I always cried myself to sleep. I guess I never really got rid of that fear."

Doc didn't answer and Lightning thought he would laugh any minute and tell him to grow up but what the other said made him gasp.

"I am here for you now. You don't have to be alone ever again." Whispered the older car.

Lightning couldn't find his voice to answer the other car. He tried to gulp to get the tight feeling from his throat but without success and as the others breath ghosted over his hood he thought he would faint.

It was all so surreal. Being alone with Doc in the darkness of the night. Being so close to the other that it made his heart beat faster and faster. It was all too intoxicating, this feeling. It was so new and yet deep down he knew exactly what it meant.

"Lightning…"

His name whispered so close that it made him shiver.

"Y-yeah?" A half squeak.

"I don't want to do anything that you don't want me to do." Another shiver, this one more intense.

"Doc…I want…" This breathless answer was enough for the blue car and his control crumbled into tiny little pieces.

As their lips softly touched it was like nothing the red racecar had ever experienced before. His eyes instantly closed and he moaned into the kiss.

It only lasted for a few seconds and as they parted they were both out of breath. Lightning feeling a little dizzy blinked a few times to clear his head. His face was hot from the blush that covered it and he could even feel the heat from the other car as their breath mixed in the air.

"I wish I could see you right now. You must look beautiful."

"Don't say such embarrassing things."

"It is only the truth."

"But still…it's making me blush."

"I like it when you blush."

The red car only closed his eyes tightly in embarrassment and gasped. He would never have imagined the other saying such things especially to him. Then again they just kissed only moments ago.

"Are you regretting it?" Asked the blue racer and Lightnings eyes immediately popped open and widened as he heard the tone the other had used. How could he ask such a stupid question?

"No! I am not regretting anything! It's just…I have never...I mean…I haven't…"

"You have never kissed another man."

"Yeah…"

"I haven't either if that makes you feel better." Answered Doc laughing a little.

"Well…you are pretty good at it though. But you did say you had your problems with the ladies back in the days." Said Lightning also laughing.

Doc only smirked and moved so that their lips were barely touching. The red car instantly stopped his laugh and went perfectly still, he couldn't stop he small tremors of his body though.

Doc smirked even more but didn't move. The younger car breathed in a shaky breath and gulped audibly waiting for the other to move in again. But nothing happened. He could feel the other smirking against his lips and knew what he wanted.

He slowly pushed his lips to meet that of the older car. His eyes slipped closed yet again from the feeling, but opened again when he felt the others tongue lick gently at his lower lip.

A whimper escaped him before he could stop it but he slowly opened his mouth a little to allow entrance of the others tongue. It was a weird feeling, kind of gross if he thought about it but he allowed the other to explore his mouth and as the seconds passed he became more and more addicted to the feeling and taste of the other.

A load bang could be heard from outside again but neither of them even acknowledged the storm anymore. After a few minutes Lightning finally tore his lips away from the other and took several large gulps of air.

"What will happen from now on?" Asked Lightning still breathless but trying his best to get his breathing back under control.

"It is mainly your decision."

"Why mine?"

"You still have your whole career ahead of you and you know that this wouldn't go over well with the media."

The younger car only sighed. He knew, of course he knew. There were risks of being together with someone when you were famous. Especially if that other person was also famous and the same gender as you.

"I know." He said a little disappointed.

The blue car smiled lovingly and nudged the other on the side.

"You should think this through first before you give an answer. I have waited this long I can wait a while longer."

"How long have you felt this way towards me?"

"Well…as embarrassing as this may sound, since your first race I went to."

"Oh…that was pretty long ago."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Because I knew you didn't feel the same. You were together with Sally and I wanted you to be happy. But after you broke up with her I didn't know what to think."

"So at that time when you asked me about that…"

"Yes, I wanted to find out if you had anybody else."

"Oh…I didn't know."

"I guessed as much." Answered Doc while laughing.

The red car smiled faintly but it vanished as he thought about the next thing he was about to say.

"You know…that thing with Chick…" He started fidgeting but Doc waited patiently for him to continue.

"He kind of kissed me and confessed to me."

"I know."

"You know? But how?"

"You are a bad liar and your blush instantly told me the truth."

As if on cue the annoying redness returned on his face as he looked down.

"But thank you for telling me now."

"You're not mad?"

"Should I be?"

"N-no!"

"Well then, I am not."

"Okay."

With that they both became quiet and another loud thunder could be heard above them.

"Aren't you afraid?"

"No…now I have really good memories of a stormy night. And I am not alone anymore." Answered Lightning as he laid his lips on the others again, forgetting his fears and problems for a little while longer.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone. Sorry it has been so long since I updated this story. The sad thing is I am a little out of the fandom currently. I still love cars but I just lost that huge interest for it for a while now. But as I wrote before. I will finish this story...but it may take a while. I think when the 3. cars movie comes out that will hopefully give me another boost for a few years again.

Sorry again for all of you who patiently waited for all the chappies and stayed true readers. I love you all.

I wrote this part back in the days not long after I uploaded chapter 10. It is not much I know.

I hope when I come back to this story you will also join in again. But if not...thanks for the support this long!

Chapter 11

It was the early morning as Lightning and Doc decided to come out of the warmth of the clinic and look around town. One wouldn't even be able to tell there was a huge storm last night if it weren't for all the cars around town running from here to there and repairing everything that was damaged.

They both looked around trying to see where they had to help and where their friends were at. Lightning saw Sally for a moment but she was busy running around and helping the others.

The red car sighed and looked at Doc who was still standing next to him silently. Lightning still couldn't quite believe what happened last night between them. It was like a dream. He asked the other car about it instantly when he woke up and the kiss that came after that proved that it was all real. He smiled a little as a hint of a blush spread on his hood from the nice memories.

They kissed and not just once. For a long time into the night until Lightning finally had to succumb to sleep once again. Doc let him. They had time to explore everything slowly and carefully. He didn't want to rush anything with the young racecar. He feared he would scare him away if he tried to do too much too soon. And this was new to both of them.

Lightning too was a bit hesitant. The kissing was wonderful and even though he and Sally kissed a lot they never went further. And Lightning was honest with himself. He was a bit scared to go further. He heard a few things about it. He had never done it much to his embarrassment. But he never really cared about it through his life and his career. Sure he liked to look at girls and imagine things but doing it was entirely different.

Yet he knew that this was new to Doc too…at least the part that he wasn't with a girl but with a guy. It made him happy that he was in a way the first for Doc.

He smiled as the blue cars eyes slowly met his.

"We should go and help the others Rookie."

"Yeah…

THANK YOU FOR READING MY FANFIC! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!BYEBYE FOR NOW


End file.
